


lying in the practice room..

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, again we need more soonhoon fluff fics, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: ah that made my heart flutter wow i cant believe i wrote this in 3 in the morning instead of getting back to sleep wow





	lying in the practice room..

Jihoon watches Soonyoung dance in front of the mirror, body sprawled on the practice room's floor, said dancer's gym bag supporting his head.  
After a while of dancing and trying new moves, Soonyoung drops himself on the floor, eyes closed.  
Jihoon sighs, standing up to make his way to the other.  
The dancer remains unmoving though he's aware of his lover's position adjustments around him. Feeling lips get softly pressed on his forehead, Soonyoung smiles.  
Jihoon lies on his stomach, arms propped to support his weight as he continues to shower the other with kisses. From his forehead, to his 10:10 eyes, his cute nose, those squishy cheeks, and lastly to his plump lips.  
Soonyoung opens his eyes as the smaller pulls away, grin making its way to his lips as he stares up to see the beautiful man. "Oh, you're upside down."  
Jihoon laughs, leaning down to kiss him again. "Yes, I am."  
"It's like that spiderman part where Peter hangs from a web upside down then the lead girl pulls his mask down to kiss him."  
The smaller turns away, trying not to giggle with Soonyoung's adorableness. When he turns back, the latter's already staring at him. So, he smiles. Earning a smile back, he kisses him again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And again, Jihoon's chin softly bumping with the other's nose in the process.  
There are laughs and chuckles during the moment, at some point Soonyoung reaches out a hand to caress Jihoon's face, the latter holding the hand as they continue to pour their feelings into their kiss.  
"Do you want to go home now?"  
"Not really. Let's stay here for a while?"  
Jihoon kisses him again. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> ah that made my heart flutter wow i cant believe i wrote this in 3 in the morning instead of getting back to sleep wow


End file.
